


!MISSING!

by PookieAuthor



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookieAuthor/pseuds/PookieAuthor
Summary: В Округе Кинг пропал ученик средней школы имени короля Эдварда. Все силы брошены на поиски пропавшего мальчика, но у полиции города нет ни единой зацепки, куда мог пропасть ребенок.





	!MISSING!

— Бедняга, она уже начинает сходить с ума, прошло уже больше года, — женщина подошла к окну забегаловки, в которой работала. 

— Она мать, каждый бы на ее месте поступил так же, — вторая официантка так же подошла к окну, с жалостью оглядывая худощавую женщину, которая продолжала расклеивать объявления на каждом фонарном столбе.

***

**!Внимание! !Пропал ребенок!  
Мальчик, Карл Граймс, 16 лет. Ушел утром 5 марта 2016 года в школу и не вернулся.**

**Особые приметы: рост около 170, худощавого телосложения, глаза серо-голубые, длинные волосы до плеч.  
Был одет: Темные джинсы, серо-синяя рубашка в клетку, коричневая ветровка, черный рюкзак, белые кроссовки фирмы Adidas.**

**Просьба всех, кто располагает какой-либо информацией о местонахождении подростка, сообщить в ближайшее отделение полиции или по телефону 911**

Округ Кинг давно не становился участником громких событий. Местная полиция разленилась настолько, что ее сотрудники просиживают половину рабочего времени в кафетериях. Рабочая неделя состояла из парочки несерьезных вызовов, пьяных драк и отчетов. Поэтому, когда мальчик пропал, это подняло на уши весь городок и почти все его жители приняли участие в поисках. В первый же месяц было создано множество добровольных отрядов, которые прочесывали окрестности, телевидение крутило репортажи по телевизору, а родители и журналисты отправляли ориентиры во все газеты близлежащих городов.

На второй месяц после происшествия поступил звонок на домашний телефон Граймсов. Это был сам Карл Граймс, заверяя, что с ним все в порядке и что родители должны прекратить поиски. Звонок отследить не удалось, так как он быстро положил трубку, да и звонил, скорее всего, с уличного телефонного аппарата.

***

— Кампински, я повторяю вопрос: тебе известно еще что-нибудь о местонахождении Карла Граймса? — потерев переносицу, комиссар полиции откинулся на спину стула и тяжело вздохнул.

— Все, что мне известно, я уже сказал, — подросток сидел рядом со своим отцом и впивался взглядом в свои руки. 

— По информации, которой мы обладаем, ты был его близким другом. Неужели он ничем с тобой не делился? Ну же, приятель, помоги нам, попробуй что-нибудь вспомнить. Может у него были какие-то проблемы в школе или он прятался от какой-нибудь плохой компании из-за чего принял решение пуститься в бега? 

— Не бойся, Майкл, ты можешь все рассказать, — в разговор вмешался отец подростка, положив ему руку на плечо.

— Да я же сказал, ничего подобного не было! — нервно огрызнулся мальчик, одергивая плечо.

— Хочу напомнить, что ты находишься в отделении полиции, наш разговор записывается на диктофон, ты обязан говорить только правду, — устав играть в хорошего копа, мужчина в миг стал серьезнее, — Карл в последнее время часто уходил из дома и прогуливал занятия в школе. До нас дошли слухи, что он общался с кем-то помимо школьных приятелей. Ты ничего не знаешь об этом?

— Нет, он мне ничего не рассказывал.

Мужчина поджал губы, явно не удовлетворившись подобным ответом. Но причин задерживать парня в комнате допроса у него не было. 

— Ладно, можешь идти.

***

Зима в этом году выдалась лютая, дневная температура опускалась до девяти градусов по Фаренгейту*, часто сопровождаясь ледяными дождями. Майкл Кампински, ученик школы имени короля Эдварда, ушел с большой перемены и решил прогуляться по окрестностям. Он был довольно тихим средним учеником, у него не было много друзей из-за избыточного веса и астигматизма, который заставлял его носить специальные очки. Его не дразнили, но и на вечеринки никто не приглашал. Единственным его другом был Карл Граймс, который подсел к нему за столик во время ланча в первый же день, когда Майкл перешел в эту школу шесть лет назад. Граймс был его полной противоположностью: смазливый самоуверенный мальчишка с кучей знакомых и отсутствием врагов. Он находил подход к каждому и отлично подлизывался к учителям. Мальчишка был душой любой компании, добрым, отзывчивым, с хорошим чувством юмора и Майкла всегда удивляло то, почему Карл выбрал себе в друзья такого, как он. 

Они постоянно вместе зависали после школы, накупали много бесполезной вкусной дряни и заваливались к кому-нибудь домой, обсуждая комиксы и играя в видеоигры. Правда, после летних каникул Карла как-будто подменили. Как только последний урок заканчивался, он пулей вылетал из школы в неизвестном направлении, а чуть позже и вовсе начал пропускать занятия. Майкл пытался с ним поговорить, но Карл лишь отвечал, что все в порядке. Было тяжело терять друга, но и принуждать его к общению было бы неправильно. Если Карл больше не хотел с ним дружить, то это его полное право. 

Вскоре Майклу надоело слоняться по району и он решил купить хот-дог у старины Джейми и пойти на заброшенное спортивное поле, куда они с Карлом часто приходили, чтобы убить время или покурить сигареты, которые таскали у отца Кампински. Подходя к месту, его взгляд сразу упал на припаркованный байк, но на поле никого не было. Он направился к трибунам в зеленом секторе, под которыми они расчистили себе место от мусора и даже приволокли старое кресло, журнальный столик и еще пару мелочей, какие удалось найти на свалке недалеко отсюда. Чем ближе он приближался, тем четче слышал какие-то звуки. Он испугался: мало ли какой бездомный обнаружил их секретный штаб. Никто в здравом уме не будет в такую погоду сидеть под трибунами заброшенного стадиона, кроме человека, которому больше некуда пойти. Он стал подходить тише, ступая на цыпочках и старался заглянуть через ряды сидений, чтобы увидеть непрошеного гостя. На самом деле, он ожидал уже увидеть там кого угодно, но не своего друга. Он узнал его профиль по длинным прядям, спадающим на лицо. Он был не один. В кресле сидел взрослый мужчина в кожаной куртке и по хозяйки сжимал бедра Карла, пока тот сидел у него на коленях и тянулся за очередным поцелуем. В следующее мгновение хот-дог выпал из рук подростка и ударился о грязную землю. Школьник так и стоял в оцепенении, глядя на то, как его друг извивается на бедрах мужчины в своей идиотской зимней шапке с помпоном и расстегнутой нараспашку куртке. 

— Карл? — наконец придя в себя промямлил парень.

Две головы резко обернулись на голос. 

— Черт, черт, — Карл резко слез с патлатого байкера и, запахивая куртку, двинулся по направлению к другу, — Майк, что ты здесь делаешь?

— Нет, чувак, какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — друг перевел взгляд за спину Карла, — А это что за херня? Кто это? 

— Это... мой друг, — кинув быстрый взгляд на мужчину, ответил смущенный подросток.

— Я вижу, как вы дружите, ха! — истерично рассмеялся Кампински.

Карл вздохнул и закрыл глаза, что-то обдумывая.

— Если я скажу, ты обещаешь ничего никому не рассказывать? 

— Чувак, что за херня творится? Сколько ему? Пятьдесят? — мальчик махнул еще раз в сторону мужчины, который пару минут назад чуть ли намертво не засосал его друга. 

— Сначала пообещай и я все расскажу. Майк... — Карл умоляюще посмотрел на друга.

Этот взгляд был настолько жалостливым, будто если друг не сделает то, о чем его просят — Карл умрет. 

— Обещаю, — нехотя согласился он. 

Карл протянул ему руку.

— Друзья навсегда, — это был их личный ритуал.

— Друзья навсегда, — кивая, Майкл крепко сжал его ладонь.

— Это Дэрил, мой парень, мы познакомились летом, — виновато улыбаясь, поделился Граймс, — Прости, что не рассказал раньше.

— Парень, серьезно? Да ты ему в сыновья годишься! 

— Тихо, Майк, ты обещал! — зашикал подросток, стараясь утихомирить друга.

— Я обещал не рассказывать никому, а говорить очевидные вещи мне никто не запрещал, — друг скрестил руки на груди, на что Карл закатил глаза.

— Чувак, это сложно. Если расскажешь родителям, они убьют меня.

— А его посадят, — Кампински вернул сползавшие очки на переносицу.

— Поэтому я и прошу тебя как моего друга. Мы с тобой знакомы столько лет, ты же знаешь, что я не настолько тупой. У нас все серьезно.

Второй подросток лишь пожал плечами и, кажется, смягчился, потому что в следующее мгновение он заулыбался.

— Ты чего лыбишься? 

— Да ты у нас это... Того, оказывается, по мальчикам, — прыснул со смеху Майкл, — А я то думаю, че это у тебя никогда девушки не было, а еще звезда класса. 

— Ой да иди ты в жопу, Кампински. 

— Вы уже трахались? 

— Че?

— А кто сверху? 

— Отстань, боже, — Карл покрылся румянцем и закрыл уши руками, показывая всем своим видом, что не хочет больше слышать эти вопросы. 

Они еще какое-то время поболтали о школе и другой ерунде, после чего Майк ушел, еще раза три дав обещание никогда никому об этом не рассказывать. И он сдержал свое слово. Он так же никогда не расскажет о том, что утром того дня, пятого марта прошлого года, Карл отправил ему последнее СМС.

***

Каштановые пряди волос бесшумно падали на эмалированную поверхность грязной раковины. Это была случайная заправка где-то за пределами родного города, тишину в туалете разрезал лишь звук ножниц. Карл взглянул на состриженные волосы, которые валялись в раковине, и тихо усмехнулся. Ему не было жаль. Покончив с волосами, он принялся доставать из пакета новые вещи, которые купил пару часов назад. Быстро облочившись в дешевые обновки, он сложил старые вещи в пакет, планируя выбросить где-нибудь по дороге. Глядя в зеркало на новый образ, он надел кепку и солнцезащитные очки. Это был уже другой Карл Граймс.

Подросток подошел к припаркованному Chevrolet Chevelle и быстро юркнул на пассажирское сидение.

— Детка, ты уверен? — водитель повернул голову к подростку.

— Уверен.

Дэрил наклонился, целуя мальчика в губы и вырулил на дорогу. 

*9 градусов по Фаренгейту — около -13 градусов по Цельсию.


End file.
